The present subject matter relates to the preparation of a cumene feed for a cumene oxidation process. More specifically, it relates to a process and apparatus for the preparation of a cumene feed for cumene oxidation from a fresh cumene and alpha-methylstyrene stream. It is important that the caustic wash column is stable. It is also important that caustic does not carry over from the caustic wash column which deactivates the downstream alpha-methylstyrene hydrogenation catalyst. Currently, downstream equipment is used to remove caustic that is carried over from the caustic wash column. For example, a caustic settler may be used after a caustic wash column to ensure the caustic is thoroughly removed from the feed before it enters a downstream unit. However, it would be preferable to improve the caustic wash column itself so that it may be stable and limit the caustic carry over without the need for additional equipment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop methods and apparatuses for a process for removing organic acids using an integrated caustic wash column. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the methods and apparatuses will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing and this background.